A number of different types of measurement devices may be utilized to detect or monitor current signals. For example, measurement devices are typically integrated into utility meters in order to monitor the current on one or more phases of an electrical power signal. In conventional devices, current transformers, shunts, and Hall Effect transducers are traditionally used to monitor current signals. More recently, Rogowski coils have been utilized to monitor current signals. With a Rogowski coil, current flowing through a conductor generates a magnetic field that induces a voltage in the coil. Using the voltage output signal of the coil, current conditions within the conductor can be calculated.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.